


Captivation

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest.’ Per Inquisitor Ameridan’s words, he did. At this moment, he was happy, content, he was willing to forget everything and just stay here with her like this. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivation

Again, he awakens before his vhenan and again he pulls her closer and buries his face into her endless curls as she rests. It has become a habit of his and he could not decide if it was because the texture of her hair felt almost like a pillow against his skin or that no matter what her hair always smelt of peaches, rosemary and mint. It was a sin for something to smell so wonderful. It captivated him. His lips tugged into a smile, pulling his vhenan closer as she stirred. She murmured his name but did not wake, her body relaxing against his.

_‘Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest.’_

Per Inquisitor Ameridan’s words, he did. At this moment, he was happy, content, he was willing to forget everything and just stay here with her like this.  _Forever_. Who is he to say that maybe this world isn’t as colorless as he once thought? Lavellan has proven him wrong time and time again with this world; not everyone was evil, cruel, heartless or emotionless. Even the evil ones are misguided but then there are people like her, their inner circle, who either put them on track or save the innocent. Much like himself…millennia’s ago. Lavellan knocked him away from his thoughts as she pulled his hand from her hip and placed a kiss on his scarred knuckles.

“ _On dhea_.” Lavellan mumbled, letting Solas’ hand go back to wrap around her. She tucked her hand under her cheek, continuing to lay.

“ _Emma lath_.” Solas mumbled into her hair, his smile growing as she stayed put, “Do you have plans today, Inquisitor?”

“Nothing that I can’t put off for you,  _ma vhenan_.” Lavellan replied back sleepily, her voice mirroring the exhaustion she felt from recent quests. Solas grazed his fingers up and down her arm, smiling as she shivered ever’ so often.

“Solas, what are you doing?” Lavellan spoke after a while, her voice still tired.

“Enjoying the moment,  _vhenan_.” Solas sighed, moving his arm back around her and pulling her tightly against his chest. Lavellan tiredly laughed as Solas placed sloppy kisses against her neck, turning onto her back to met his lips.

“Never leave me.” Lavellan whispered against his lips, her hand snaking around his neck. He opened his eyes and pulled away. He met Lavellan’s gaze, worry washing over her features. “Solas?”

“I would not dream of it,  _vhenan_.” He said before claiming her lips again.


End file.
